1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, and an imaging apparatus control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been a rapid increase in the prevalence of devices associated with stereoscopic images such as three-dimensional (3D) cinema, 3D display, and the like. Conventionally, photographing of stereoscopic images has been carried out by film cameras and the like. However, with the prevalence of digital imaging apparatuses, it has become common to photograph original images for generation of stereoscopic images using digital cameras, digital video cameras, and the like.
As a mechanism by which a user views a stereoscopic image, data for a right-eye image and a left-eye image with parallax in the left-right direction is prepared so as to correspond to an image of the object viewed with the left eye and an image of the object viewed with the right eye. A user can view stereoscopic images by viewing each image with his/her right eye and left eye, respectively. Examples of such a method include methods for dividing a parallax image to be viewed, such as a parallax barrier method, a lenticular method, or the like. There is also known to be a method for providing different images to the left eye and the right eye of a user via a filter having different characteristics between the left and right sides thereof.
On the other hand, as a method for capturing an image which is viewable as a stereoscopic image, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 58-24105 discloses a method for simultaneously capturing images at different viewpoints. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 58-24105 discloses a solid-state imaging element in which multiple micro lenses are formed, and at least one pair of photodiodes is arranged close to each of the micro lenses.
Of the pair of photodiodes, a first image signal is obtained from the output of one photodiode and a second image signal is obtained from the output of the other photodiode. A user can view a stereoscopic image by using the first and second image signals as a left-eye image and a right-eye image, respectively. It would also be conceivable to have an imaging apparatus in which a combined image is generated based on the aforementioned first image signal and second image signal, and the generated combined image is recorded as an image for two-dimensional display.
In this instance, although an imaging apparatus could manage a left-eye image and a right-eye image as separate files, it would become impossible to view a stereoscopic image if one of the files were lost. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-200354 discloses an image file generation method which records a left-eye image and a right-eye image in the same file.
Applying the image file generation method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-200354, it would be conceivable to have an imaging apparatus in which a left-eye image, a right-eye image, and a combined image are recorded in one file. However, the file size would be large if such an imaging apparatus were used.